


【Joker(2019)】小丑帮的甜蜜玩物（抹布/花鸟/双丑）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, androgyneity, compulsively sexuality, finger sex, rape by turns
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：Arthur Fleck为酒后一个吻付出的代价，以及他被全体小丑帮派成员“疼爱”的生活
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Jack, Arthur Fleck/Joker, Arthur Fleck/Joker（TDK2008）, Arthur Fleck/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	【Joker(2019)】小丑帮的甜蜜玩物（抹布/花鸟/双丑）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：1-7有正常剧情，8开始大部分是抹布和轮奸情节……

1.

Arthur Fleck以Joker这个名字，和另一位小丑Jack一起成为地下小丑帮的领导者大概有好几年了，他每天的任务就是坐在办公椅上，读着日记本，命令底下戴着面具的簇拥者去干活。这本日记本还是他让小弟们找来的，他将在Murray秀上用的老笔记本展示给所有人看：

“这个颜色，还有这个型号的，不要其他样的，懂了吗？懂了就散会。”

幸好那群蠢货至少明白了这条，很快就给他找来了几辈子都用不完的日记本，这些一模一样的日记本现在还堆在办公室里不知道怎么处理。Jack说他总是做些没意义的事，他扭着椅子娇声娇气反驳了自己的同僚：

“这是我的事，他们也乐意去做，你管不着。”

出门前，他用食指勾了勾其中一个成员，然后指了指自己的皮鞋，用温柔的笑靥示意他来给自己擦鞋。那人立马单膝跪地，从口袋掏出方巾给他擦，Arthur有洁癖，他之前命令过每一个人都要带好纸巾或者方巾在身上。

“我不管你们用不用得到，至少为了我，每天都给我带好再上班。”

Arthur的命令永远不像命令，更像是对着周围的簇拥者撒娇，没有人能抗拒。Jack每次看到他与那些小弟们嬉笑调笑时就怒不可遏，他会重重地摔门离开。

2.

Jack嫉妒了，但他没理由那么做，他追求过Arthur，对方撇着嘴拒绝了他。Arthur不仅拒绝过Jack，也拒绝了每一个追求者，他从不和大家讨论过多，简而言之，他很神秘。但他又没法完全把人拒之千里外，他总是需要别人的帮忙，大家也乐意为他效劳。

事实上，Arthur很喜欢Jack，他总是缠着Jack，找他说话，每次交流时他的眼睫毛都把绿眼睛遮盖住，Jack不能从他的眼神里猜到对方在想什么，不过最终他还是在半推半就里答应了Jack。

“好吧，但你只能吻我，不许做其他的……”

Jack答应了他。

3.

Joker的神秘建立于一种两重生活之上，他表面上是Bruce Wayne的同父异母的哥哥，就像他表面上是个男性一样，但他实际上是小丑帮的统领者，以及他并不是完完全全的男性，他拥有女性的性器官。

仔细观察就会发现，Arthur没有喉结，身材也更加柔软纤细，总是被西装盖的严严实实的皮肤细腻光滑，还有他的声音，婉转温柔，Jack每次和他说话都想把他摁在办公椅上，就以那种姿势进入他，让他用软糯的声音发出叫喊和求饶，但Joker不允许，他看到Jack抓住他的手时就会低垂眼帘，一副要哭的样子，让Jack彻底心软。

Arthur小时候就觉得自己和他人不一样，但母亲Penny不告诉他为什么。他下身的穴口总是湿嗒嗒一片，夹住腿的时候，他会想要不自主的摩擦，但这让他羞耻至极，理智强迫自己停下后，又因为洁癖需要不断换洗被淫水沾湿的裤子。他讨厌自己的身体，甚至到达了一种厌恶，他害怕别人发现自己的秘密，因此他不与别人接触，身体敏感至极，只是轻轻地触摸一下，下面也会止不住有反应。

4.

Jack的心软并不是一味的忍让，Arthur参加Bruce Wayne的慈善聚会时，他不知不觉里喝了一杯酒，不胜酒力的他立马变得意乱情迷，双性的本能让他和理智抗争得尤为痛苦。

Jack派去盯梢的小丑帮成员告诉他，Arthur在晚宴离开时吻了Bruce一下，并不是脸颊，而是嘴唇，满脸通红地吻了上去。等到他回到Jack身边时已经些微语无伦次，酒精和本能混合着让他浑身发烫，当Jack捏住他的脸时，他发出了的娇嗔的喘息：

“啊……疼…别这样捏我…你力气太大了…”

“小婊子，那被别人上的时候就不疼了吗？”

Jack陷入了一种癫狂的愤怒，Arthur Fleck不允许自己碰他，原来是因为背着自己早有了情人。

“我没有……没有人……没有和人做过那种事情……”

Arthur羞怯地想挣脱，那种事情，他甚至没勇气说出来，太羞耻了，他体内各种激情在冲撞着，已经完全没法正常表达自己。他唯一能想到证明自己的就是给Jack展现下身，告诉他自己依旧是处子，但是结果可能比被误会还要可怕，他做不出来，揪着西装扣子，他开始哭着让Jack放开自己。

5.

Jack确实放开了他，并且告诉他，自己会遵守最初的承诺，绝对不会碰他，Arthur有一瞬间转嗔为喜，他以为自己逃过了一劫。

但Jack打了个电话：“没错，俱乐部，把全部的人都叫来，全部，我说得不够清楚吗？带上酒，越多越好！”

接着他把Arthur摁在椅子上，给他化好妆。指尖滑过Arthur的脸，后者感到身体火烧火燎，他快不行了，下面湿得一塌糊涂，他得换身衣服才能见人。但Jack并不在乎，他匍匐在Arthur耳边，嗅着他头发里的香味，告诉Arthur他现在干净得很，根本不需要洗澡。耳垂的刺激让Arthur眼睛一亮，他后背颤抖了一下，没错，他去了一次，Jack捕捉到了这一刻，继续说：

“小麻雀这就去了吗？那你待会儿怎么办？我真是有些心疼你了啊。”

Arthur不敢想象，待会儿他会被Jack怎么折磨，但他根本反抗不了，Jack把他惨白的手腕扳直，绑上了红色的丝巾，然后把他的眼睛蒙上，嘴里塞上了什么东西，Arthur看不到，一个圆球状的东西堵在了嘴里，让他只能发出基本的呜咽声。

“呜呜…呜……呜呜……”

6.

地下俱乐部里，Arthur被放在了小丑帮成员的中央，Jack坐在边上，取代了一向是Joker坐的位置，原先Joker会翘着腿坐在这儿发号施令，让大家打开被捆绑的Arthur。

“打开礼物，大家别拘束。”

Jack让所有人都放下戒备，从今天开始他们的老大Joker还有了另外一个功能，其中一个成员大胆往前，解开了Arthur身上的束缚，以及被堵住的嘴。

“不要把眼睛那儿摘下来，我们待会儿好好玩，现在还是前奏。”

Jack知道，想要让这个婊子彻底臣服需要缓慢推进，让他慢慢变成人人可以欺负的性玩具，变成整个小丑帮的发泄品，他需要更多的耐心。Arthur在一片起哄声中，转着自己发疼的手腕，他听到有人在喊快脱掉你的衣服，刚刚被解放的四肢又被一群人缠上，有人摸着他的下身和胸膛上的两点，正在往自己的嘴里灌酒。

“呜呜…不要……不能喝了，我不能喝了，你们快松手…呜……这是命令。”

这次没有人搭理他，他早该知道，那群簇拥者实际上并不怀好意，他们等这一刻已经很久了，几乎所有人都在欢呼，先前已经在宴会上被灌得迷迷糊糊，好不容易醒了一些，现在又被灌了好几杯，他推着玻璃杯，挥着手让簇拥者停下，但还是被边摸边灌，还有人把酒从他头顶下浇下去。在意识快要涣散到断片时，Jack阻止了大家。

“让他留点意识，不然待会儿他可能叫不出来了。”Jack的话大家都明白，如果他被灌醉过去，那上他和玩普通的玩具没两样，Joker是特别的，尤其是他的声音，上午还在颐指气使的Joker，晚上被你夹在腿间高潮着叫你停下，这种想象让大家心向往之。

在一堆乱摸的手中，有一只手无意摸到了他的肉缝，那里彻底潮湿，西装裤上也是水渍，被隐藏在短小阴茎和后穴中间的敏感部位，即使隔着几层布料，也最终因为泛个没完的液体，就这样暴露了自己。

“别碰那儿！那个地方不可以…你们离我远点！”

Jack没有惊愕，他露出了一个微笑。

7.

Arthur先是被驾到台子上，那里有一根跳舞用的钢管，他靠在那根管子上被逼着一件件脱掉了自己的衣服，嘴里不断发出嗯嗯啊啊的喘息，酒精的后劲已经逐步上头，他现在什么都不想要，他想要有人满足自己下身的渴望，然后让自己达到一直想要但碍于耻辱之心不敢索取的高潮，在此之前，他甚至没有自慰过，因为他厌恶那儿，觉得那里脏，他不愿意伸手触摸，但又无法无视那个多余的性器官。

他还没来得及把衬衫打开，就被人拉开了领口，“哗啦”一声，他绿色衬衫的扣子被扯掉了，有人把他架了起来。他的裤子还都没脱，这让大家急坏了，身下被粗暴的拉掉了全部遮挡，已经泛滥成灾的肉缝还有硬起来的阴茎被完全展示，他的两腿被轻轻压向身旁，屁股被人托举起来，所有人——几乎是所有人，都能清晰地看到他下面隐藏的秘密。

“别看那儿……别看……嗯……你们都不许看那儿……那个地方不行……”

他知道他现在就像一件拍卖品一样被所有人仔细观赏着，阴茎被一只手抽动起来，没几秒就射了一次，但没能疲软多久，又因为有人触摸而挺立，Arthur仰着头开始娇喘。在大家的指令和推搡下，Arthur两腿夹住钢管，冰冷的器具被他的身体染烫，他的腰熟练地上下摆动，想要让下身摩擦钢管。

“嗯……快一点……嗯我还想快一点…”

“噗呲”，下身的肉缝被挤入了一根手指。他那儿还从来没被进入过，哪怕一根手指也没有，只是裤缝的褶皱会在那里摩擦个不停，他还曾经垫着脚尖，顶撞桌角，但都是徒劳的，带来的愉悦实在有限。

“嗯嗯嗯……好舒服……啊就是那儿……是那儿啊……啊啊啊嗯……”

很快一根手指就变成了好几根，属于不同人的手指在他的下身抠挖，淫水流的到处都是，水声比大家的起哄声还要大，因为阴蒂的摩擦他已经去了一次，高潮后他稍微恢复了一些理智。

“不行……那太脏了…太脏了…都给我嗯嗯嗯…嗯出去…啊去了去了……”

大家很快如他所愿，拿出了手指，于是有人填补空缺，开始用舌头舔他的下身，淫水被舌头舔了个干净，蠕动的舌头又在他的下面继续活动，他舒服的张嘴享受，舌头碰到了他的膜。

“老大还是个处子呢！”

这下大家更加激动了，那些天里，这位总是一脸乖戾的Joker原来还没有被任何人上过，他什么都不懂，一切对他来说都是未知的，这让所有人都兴奋到了极点。Jack叫人拿出录像机，对着被围住的Arthur，他不让任何人破他的处，他会让一根玩具阴茎永远成为他一生的记忆，既然他不想被人碰，那就被玩具操死过去吧。

玩具后面还有一个后穴用的肛塞，挺进Arthur身体里时，Jack没有开到最高档，等到磨过那个点，Arthur已经爽到发不出声音后，他将电动玩具的按钮拉到最上面。

“啊啊…哈顶到那里了…就是那个地方……嗯嗯…好舒服……”

这一切都被录像记录在案，Arthur敏感的身体成为了整个俱乐部和小丑帮的共有品。

8.

Arthur已经记不得那天晚上他是怎么被大家折腾的了，他第二天醒来时，从腰开始疼到走不了路。不过，自从那天后，他也完全没有了走路的机会，他身下永远被塞着一些东西，也许是小丑帮成员的性器，也许是调教用的电动玩具。各种型号和尺寸的道具一个接着一个塞到流水的洞口处，如果他下面的水堵不住，他们就会故意换大一型号的，逐渐撑开他，Arthur喘着气，低声求大家放过他，他试图并拢两腿，不想再被塞更大的玩具，但没有人会听从他的命令，Jack想要彻底开发他的身体，他觉得Arthur还可以更加敏感和柔软，只是需要时间和耐心去调教。

每天早上，他都是被人抱进办公室的，晚上则被人抱出来，那里已经变成了大家专门蹂躏他的地方。他被抱进去时，可能就塞着跳蛋和连锁扣，也可能是塞着阴茎，被人抓着两条瘦腿，挂在那人身上被带进去。他被放在办公椅上，腿架在台上，脚背绷直，努力向内并拢的双腿大张，腿上还穿着丝袜，蝴蝶结连着吊袜带一直绑到大腿根，但内裤在下身那里特地开了一条缝，身体下被迫进行的活动暴露无疑。

一开始他抗拒，吵闹，甚至会咬人和扯头发，如果没有人给他灌酒和下催情药，他会不断扭着腰反抗。Jack知道后，就把他一个人锁在办公室里，双手绑在扶手上，双腿从膝盖那儿捆住，在他身体里面塞一颗小的跳蛋，连着线的电池盒正好可以塞到他的吊袜带上，他的敏感处被不断刺激，但永远到不了顶峰，等到下午他们来看他时，如果Arthur没有靠在椅背上昏死过去，也八成神智不清，哭着告诉来者想要了。

那之后，他又被人抱到浴室清理干净，直到两个穴口都可以被人进入，然而哪怕在浴室里他也免不了被人折磨。

“不要…我不要……真的不要了…”

“可老大刚刚还说下面痒啊，我们怎么可以让老大不舒服呢！”

后穴被灌肠时，他前面的阴蒂被人揉搓，双腿再怎么踢打也没有足够的力气踢疼周围人，反而会因此被抓住双脚，那种人抓着他的脚踝，隔着丝袜不断刺激他，后面又涨又疼，前面却爽到发抖，往往被抱出浴室供人享乐前，他就被弄昏过去了。

他们会从早到晚奸淫他，并且开始记录他的高潮次数，如果有一天没有达标那他要接受额外的惩罚。

“老大，老大，告诉我们，您今天高潮了几次？”

“嗯……嗯我…我不记得了……啊好舒服嗯嗯…再快点……不记得了啊……”

他刚刚被顶到了子宫深处，正坐在两个人的阴茎上被迫前后协同高潮。他们问他这个问题时，他确实不知道答案，Arthur只能回答自己从醒来后一直都在高潮，自己没有偷懒。

“不记得了？那看来是因为老大实在太心不在焉了。”

“不……我没有……我很乖……嗯啊去了…又去了……呜呜我又去了…”他躺倒在后面那人的胸口上，浑身都散着情欲的雾气，湿漉漉的。他知道他接下来又要被换个法子折磨了。

他们玩他的方法永无止境，几乎每天都有新花样，他软着双腿被抱到了一架木马边上，Arthur看到马鞍上挺立的两根假性具后，害怕的开始摇脑袋，头发拍着他发红的脸颊，张着嘴哭喊着拒绝。

“不要…不要那个东西……我不要……太大了……坏掉……啊我会坏的……我那里会坏掉的……”

他下面的那根研磨敏感点的阴茎还没有抽出来，听到他的话后，又往上顶了一下，花心被撞个直接。

“不想要吗？老大？可你不是很喜欢吗？你看你现在被我们干得多爽啊！你是不是又去了？”

“不要…真的会坏掉…啊啊啊就是那里…啊好爽……那里……嗯…嗯嗯我去了……哈啊舒服…”

“那现在还想要吗？”

那人加快了抽送速度，Arthur被过快的频率到又一次送了上去，他翻了白眼，细软的嗯哼之间，娇着气说自己想要。

9.

木马上面的阴茎没有任何加热，还是冰冷的，Arthur肉穴口被玩红的两片肉瓣碰到假阴茎时，一冷一热的感觉让他抖得停不下来，虽然两个穴口一下子都被塞满了，但没有抽动，刚刚被玩到高潮边缘的他突然从空中坠了下来。

“呜呜…好胀……想要动……”他后面坐上了一个人，正在摩擦自己的双乳，那里像个小女孩，奶头粉嫩，即使被人刮蹭了不知道多少次依旧敏感娇嫩，每划过一下，他的声音就高涨一次，还有一只手在抚摸自己的性器，但是那里已经快被他们彻底玩坏了。他们喜欢限制他前面的高潮，却一遍遍放任他的穴内高潮，甚至潮吹，以此改造他。他曾经被带上了贞操锁，扣环抵在阴茎马眼，让他射不出来，他踢着两条腿求求他们让他射一次，哪怕一次也好，但那天，他被抱回浴室取下锁器时，才最终得以释放。即使那里总是被人用东西限制，他依旧会硬起来，因为过度高潮，射出来的精液开始变得稀疏。

“看来老大以后只能被人射到怀孕了啊。”

这种关于怀孕的羞辱已经听了不知道多少次，他一开始还会顶撞着骂回去，但渐渐的他已经接受了，甚至会求饶，让他们别射在自己身体里，他觉得恶心，觉得自己脏得不行，洁癖发作时他会开始用指甲划自己的皮肤。

“求求你们…好脏…别射在里面…那里会怀上孩子的……呜呜呜我会怀上的……”

“那就拜托老大了，快点怀上我们的孩子吧。”

说这话时，那人正好对着他的肉缝使劲，他的子宫一下子没入了整根粗大的性器，一股热流被卡在里面，他突然觉得自己真的会被操到怀孕，而Arthur还没有接受这种命运，这种刺激让他史无前例的羞耻和痛苦，那天几乎每个人都射在了他的身体里，还都不约而同的摸着他的小腹让精液流进去，问他有没有被舒服到，想不想怀自己的孩子。那一晚他一直在哭，没有停歇地啜泣，嘴里边还一直念着“求求你们，不要让我怀孕”，甚至有些濒临精神失常。

但后面不再有人和他开关于怀孕的玩笑，因为Jack不允许。

现在，那个抱着自己，坐在后头的人下去了，作为代替，他被夹上了乳夹，充血的双乳又疼又爽，浑身的注意都被聚焦在了那两点上。有人还特地给他戴了一个小丑面具，一遍遍提醒他是小丑帮的老大。沾满了汗液和精液的绿色头发早就褪成了最早的褐色。木马的电动器被人打开了，开始上下起伏。

“这是老大想要的那种动吗？”

Arthur没法回答，他被塞上了口球，双手反绑在背后，木马一下一上，他不断被顶在敏感处，这力度比人的抽送要大得多，每次往下去时，他都想要低下身上，靠在木马上，或者往后去时，他会朝后边仰，喉咙上面全是红色的咬痕，旧的消去，新的又来，没有间隔。但无论是往前还是往后他都做不到，两个阳具让他只能直起背部和弯腰，保持同一个姿势强制高潮，腰软得已经没有力气，但除了哭他没法做别的。

被抱下来的时候，Arthur浑身失去了知觉，上半身和下半身都濒临麻木，大家问他今天高潮多少次时，他不再敢回答“我不知道”这个答案去敷衍或是搪塞任何人，而是开始顺从地数自己高潮的次数，但他怎么可能数得明白，有时他会因为连声喘气一个数字重复报好几遍，但即便这样，数字也一天比一天高。有些成员会故意贴在他耳边，对他的耳蜗哈着气，骗他，说他报错了数字：“老大，错了哦。”他会害怕地承认，告诉他们他再也不会数错了，请求他们不要惩罚他，他会听话的。

10.

虽然他已经是所有人——尤其是Jack的玩具，但他依旧被称呼为老大，所有人都这样叫他，在那天之后，这个称呼带上了一种调情的气息，当然，更多的是讽刺。不过他确实表现得依旧像个老大，所有人都围着他转，虽然白天像个泄欲的玩具，晚上依旧有人专门哄他。他还会站在原先的办公椅旁，被迫念那份写着任务的日记本。

所有人都看着他，他们会坏心眼的说：“老大我没有听清，您再大声点。”或者“老大说的好模糊啊，能不能连贯一点。”

他怎么连贯呢？Arthur手上拿着本子时，下面一直被人前后撞击，每次进入，他都会直起脊椎去一次，但如果他不念清楚，这些人就会一直和他玩这个游戏。

“啊……今天……嗯是二月十四…啊啊啊…二月十四日嗯…在哥谭河的码头……嗯嗯……今天的任务…呜呜慢一点……太快了…嗯…实在受不了了……哈你太快了啊顶到我的花心了……”

“老大不要分心，我们等着您的任务呢。”

“可是你太快了…呜呜呜……又碰到那儿了…慢一点……慢一点啊…腰…腰不行了……”

这种场合，如果他因为爽得完全说不出话，那他们会有默契的一个接着一个站着要他，他上午还能双手扶着桌子，接受后面的顶撞和侵入，下午或者晚上已经不可能有力气站动，他的手连本子也拿不动，有人专门放到他面前，逼他念上面的东西，还问他问题，好像他现在依旧是曾经那个颐指气使的Joker。

如果他表现的好，忍着把一整句话念完——那通常只是因为今天的任务短——他们就会对他温柔些，这是Jack的规定，他们会让他平躺在椅子上，不会对他搞些花里胡哨的调教和游戏，只是一个个排队来上他。如果你打开办公室的门，你能看到一个光秃秃的背影，正在奋力冲刺，力图让他的叫声更大——小丑帮成员的互相竞争，谁让Arthur叫的声音最大、最好听，谁就赢了。除了壮硕的背影，就只有两条完全没有反应、在被迫弹动的细腿，从膝盖处被人捏在手里，挂在腰间，一般，他会穿着袜子，这是大多数时候他身上唯一被允许存在的衣物。

Jack不会允许小丑帮的成员叫Arthur是婊子或者其他蔑称，私下也不行，如果他听到，他会毫不犹豫爆了那人的头，这个称呼一般是他叫的，但他信守承诺，就是不去碰Arthur，他站在一边看着Arthur被人蹂躏，然后会过来拍拍他的脸颊。

“真是个好婊子，你果然喜欢被人操的滋味，你为什么不早说呢？”

这是Arthur最无法接受的，所有人都可以侮辱他，除了Jack，Arthur爱他。但是现在的情况却是，不仅所有人都可以凌辱他，Jack还是带头的那位。

11.

在被彻底调教成集体玩物前，Arthur的羞耻心让他无法忍受这种人尽可欺的状态，为了让他接受自己的新身份，他会被带到化妆室，被人抓着脑袋在镜子前看自己被进入，如果表现不好，不仔细看自己被操弄的模样，他就会被直接被绑在椅子上，天花板上垂下来两条绳专门吊起他的腿，在被擦干净的镜面里，他看到自己头发乱糟糟的，下面塞着过大号的道具，高潮不断。如果他一直闭着眼睛，就会有人来阻止他，他不想看见自己这幅模样，但又不得不看，嘴唇往往被咬到红肿，晚上Jack来哄Arthur睡觉时，后者会温柔地抚摸他的伤口：

“如果你早点学会听话，就不会这样了。”

他不敢反抗或者逃跑，他会躲进Jack怀里一直哭，然后乖乖缩回被子里睡觉，因为明天还要被折磨一整天，但睡觉时他也并不空闲，有人往他那儿塞了什么药，防止他被玩坏的药物，他的穴口因此始终紧致，但这感觉比被人折磨温和多了。

能让他陷入服服帖帖的状态相当难，除了对着镜子摧毁他的自尊心，还有让他看自己被人操弄的录像，尤其是那一晚，他被破处的那一幕——那根布满凹凸点的双根假阴茎居然毫不费力就塞了进去，因为他下面实在湿透了，由于被灌醉，录像里的Arthur已经放下了理智，还叫他们再往里面去一些，直到被突破了那层膜，流出血，他都没有发出求饶，声音里是软糯甜腻的渴求。

“这就是你吗？小麻雀？不想被任何人碰的小麻雀？你听到你的声音了吗？”

画面并不是最刺激Arthur的所在，他的眼睛因为哭，早就红肿的不像话，泪花打湿眼睫毛后他可能什么都看不到，但声音——他无法让自己听不到那些声音，耳朵和鼻子是被迫的感官，他认得出来那是自己的声音，婉转音调里，像个娼妓一样迎合身上的人，娇喘声比起哄声还要明显，一开始还有似是而非的拒绝，后面完全没有了任何虚情假意，Arthur一直在喊自己又被弄爽了好舒服之类的话，尾音拖拽得又高又尖。

“这是最好听的一段。”Jack会扼住他的喉咙，让他重复看同一段。“你应该学学那天的自己，这个声音最好听，你还能乖乖的发出来吗。”Jack会亲吻他的发间，把他当娃娃一样抱坐在自己的腿上。Arthur知道对方始终怀恨在心，想要漫无目的地折磨自己。

在之后的玩弄里，他们也会录下各种录像，说着“老大真是一天比一天好”，说完这话，通常意味着他要被迫看昨天被小丑们轮着玩的录像，整个录像里，其他人都带着小丑面具，只有他赤条条的，虽然画着小丑妆，但是颜料完全花得看不出轮廓，但他的嘴上的口红永远花不了，总有人在边上帮他补好嘴上的妆。因为Jack喜欢他抹着口红的样子。

12.

他的嘴总是塞着阴茎，如果没有达到Jack的要求，下场就是奖励被几个人同时操弄，身下两个洞口，像条母狗一样跪在地上，下面有一个人往上顶自己的肉穴，身上则跪着另一个人，在他后穴刺激他的前列腺，还拉扯着他平坦的双乳，抬起的脑袋帮一个人口，两只手则握住两根不知道谁的性器，纤瘦柔软的手被人粗暴地把着，在阴茎来回抚摸。这是Arthur迄今为止最怕的惩罚，如果告诉他不听话就会被这样对待，他会立马放下傲慢的架子，只要他反应得快，迎合得让人称心，Jack就不会这样折磨他，一个武器被用太多次就不再有威力，Jack深谙这个道理。

Arthur更多的时候还是被一个个上，每个人都会得到均等的机会，毕竟，就像Jack说的那样，他是全小丑帮的共有物，作为小丑帮每一个人的老大，他有义务奉献自己的身体，每一个成员都可以让他爽。

关上的办公室门，里面传出Arthur一天比一天更加沁人心脾的娇喘，大家坐在门外，不急不躁等着自己的机会，只希望老大能乖乖被上，不要因为反抗出现意外事件——也就是要被特殊调教。

不过，有时，特殊调教也不会影响大家的排队。有次Arthur没有依照命令说出刺激对方的话，他不想喊出“求求你来操我”这类话，在变成大家的玩具前，Joker也很少说脏话，甚至从来不骂人，教训人时也很温柔。因此他吼着说自己宁愿去死也不愿意说这些。Jack知道他的羞耻心没有彻底破碎前，这种情况在所难免，但他有办法。

Arthur被戴上眼罩，用绳绑了起来，双手悬在空中，吊在了门口，还有一条大腿，也从膝盖那儿吊了一根绳，他的身体很柔软，一条腿的小腿和大腿部分折叠了起来挂在上半身，这个动作正好露出了流水的下体。在发红的大腿根部，有人用他的口红画了一箭头，指向肉穴，那天大家都玩的很起劲，Arthur被迫一次次叫出他不愿意说的脏话。

“求你们…嗯嗯啊……操我…用你们的……操我…”

“用我们的什么？老大您再说一遍。”

“呜就是……嗯啊啊那里…那个……操我的肉穴嗯…我好痒……”

有人抬起了他的另一条腿，现在他完全被架在了空中，只有手腕绑住的地方可以支撑自己，实在太疼了，他没法继续抵抗下去，终于说出了那个词，大家才把他放下来，但后来有人提议，可以直接把箭头纹在他身上。

“不要……不要那样对我……你们不要嗯嗯…我不想要…Jack…求你了…别让他们那么做……”

Arthur知道大家要干什么时几乎要昏过去，可是他怎么哭诉求饶也没用，Jack不仅采纳了这个提议，还在那里多纹了一个小丑脸，Arthur没有任何拒绝的余地。  
“来看看我们小丑帮专属的玩具。”

他得意地抱着敞开腿的Arthur，向大家展示他腿根的纹身，纹着图案的地方正好不能被丝袜遮住，从今往后，所有人在上他的时候都能看到一个热情的笑脸和箭头。

13.

花了很长时间，Arthur终于变成了全小丑帮真正的玩具，他完全认同了自己的新职位，并且尽职尽责，不仅学会了迎合的难堪话，一遍遍侮辱自己、贬低自己，还学会了很多技巧，每天醒来第一件事情就是想要别人上自己。

Jack脸上的伤疤没有任何波动，他知道总有一天Arthur会变成这个样子，被压倒在身下时，Arthur已经没有了一丝反抗的动静，因为身体被药物控制的敏感脆弱，即时神经麻木，他也依旧会随着摆动叫出声，这让所有人都很满意，除了Jack，他还是喜欢先去被折磨时会突然反抗的小麻雀，现在Arthur真的和性爱玩具没区别。

晚上，他把躲在被子里的Arthur揪了出来，问他现在感觉怎么样，还想和别人偷情吗，但Arthur缩在他怀里说自己是他的，他想怎么样都可以。Jack没能再忍住，他没有把对方绑起来，也没有和他下药，亲吻着发抖的Arthur，给了他一场迄今为止最甜蜜的性爱。

第二天Jack就向小丑帮的成员宣布，现在Arthur是他一个人的玩具了。


End file.
